vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake
Summary After Big Boss, one of the world's most renowned and skilled soldiers, was put into a coma, Zero, his former commanding officer, had Big Boss cloned through a series of scientific processes known as the Les Enfants Terribles. This was because Zero was afraid that Big Boss and his legend would die, so cloning him a series of time would make sure his legacy lives on. After EVA, Big Boss' lover, had the clones implanted into her, she gave birth to three, Liquid, Solidus, and Solid Snake. While the first, Liquid, grew up to be an ex-SAS terrorist and Solidus grew up to be one of the US's presidents, Solid Snake grew up to be a hardened war veteran. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, 8-A with weapons Origin: Metal Gear (Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 and some other games) Gender: Male Age: 23 (Metal Gear), 33 (MGS), 37 (MGS2) | 42 (MGS4) Classification: Human Clone, Super Soldier, Former US Marine, FOXHOUND/CIA Agent (former), Member of Philanthropy Destructive Capabilities: At least large building level+ physically, up to multi city block level+ with weapons (has explosives that can take down Vamp sans his regen) Range: Human melee range with CQC, dozens of meters to few kilometers depending on his weapon Speed: Supersonic sprinting speed, massively hypersonic combat speed | Massively hypersonic CQC speed (can fight Vamp and beat Liquid Ocelot) Lifting Strength: Class M (Big Boss can push up Cocoon's 9500 tons on his own, Snake should be capable the same) | Considerably lower but still superhuman Striking Power: Class GJ (muscle fibers in his suit allowed him to retain this level even for Old Snake, can knock over unsuspecting Geckos with his barrel rolls) Stamina: Very Large | Much lower than before due to his rapid aging and the mutated FOXDIE virus, a normal person wouldn't be even able to move in that state Durability: At least large building level+ (he could also survive walking through a microwave chamber so intense it vaporizes people, with no radiation poisoning thereafter) Equipment: Sneaking Suit, Bandana (needs OP to specify), Cardboard Box, Camo Mat, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, AP Sensor, Bomb/Mine Detectors, Thermal and Night Vision Googles, Binoculars, Camera, Directional Microphone, Radio/Codec, rations, medicines, cigarettes and other equipment including any of his weapons | OctoCamo, FaceCamo, Cardboard Box, Drum Barrel, Stealth Camo, Soliton Radar, Solid Eye, Metal Gear Mk. II/III, Codec/Radio, Signal Interceptor, Scanning Plug S, Digital Camera, iPod, Syringe (with nanomachine suppressors), Emotion Magazines, Psycho Mantis and Sorrow Dolls, rations, food, energy drinks, medicine, cigarettes and other items including his plethora of weapons Intelligence: Snake is a veteran soldier who fought in the elite fores ever since his teens. He's fluent in at least six languages and has the IQ of 180. While he's no scientific genius Snake has extremely sharp wits and can adapt to many situations during his missions. Solid Snake is arguably the most skilled combatant in the entire Metal Gear franchise, and that's saying a ton. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, dexterity, durability, endurance and stamina, master with weapons and CQC, expert infilitrator/black-ops agent, trained with demolitions, injected with nanomachines with various features, boosted immune system to deal better with diseases and poisons, can turn invisible via stealth camo, resistance to telepathy, mindfuck and readings on his future, can resist telekinesis or attempts to control him through his nanomachines (to a limit), can survive ridiculously lethal doses of radiation | Same but a bit weaker with his nanomachines having even more/better technobabble features, holographic tech to blend in with the surroundings or disguise his face, camo/magazines/bullets/grenades/mp3 files that can inflict people with extreme emotions, dolls that can move living or dead beings if they have nanomachines and some other gadgets Weaknesses: Occasionally suffers from PTSD. His radar and some other devices can be jammed. His genes were designed to make him age rapidly after past 40. Same way Solid Snake cannot be cloned, neither have children. | Accelerated aging reduced his fitness and physical strength considerably, which is further ravaged by the mutated FOXDIE's effects. His psyche seems to be more vulnerable compared to before. In 3 months the mutated FOXDIE will also begins to turn into a general virus, threatening to cause world-wide pandemic (averted in the ending but his new strain of FOXDIE may mutate anytime for the same effect) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Hand to Hand Combat:' Snake is one of the most proficient hand-to-hand combatants in his verse. While he's far from being the strongest or most agile, Snake's expertise allowed him to defeat a number of people throughout his career. His usual technique involves the combo of two punches immediately followed up by a roundhouse kick. '-CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons.It generally has the user taking a stance with knife and a handgun thus he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who're otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them like a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire groups of soldiers. Solid Snake was trained by Big Boss the co-developer of CQC, making him one of the few remaining soldiers to know the original technique. Albeit the events of Zanzibar Land made Snake swear to never use CQC again. He eventually needed to revoke this self-imposed ban sometime before MGS4 as soldiers all around the world started using a variation of CQC. "-Weapons:" Over the course of more than five games Solid Snake used many different weapons. These were mostly common firearms and other military weapons but some of them deserves special mention. '-Other:' Key: Solid Snake (during his prime) | Old Snake (MGS4) Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Super Soldiers Category:Marksman's Category:Gunslingers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Tech Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Military Characters